Vigilant Bliss
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: The priestess didn’t not tempt, she simply graced her beauty like one would their hand to something monotonous, like using a bow. Lemon


**Vigilant Bliss**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** _The priestess didn't not tempt, she simply graced her beauty like one would their hand to something monotonous, like using a bow._

**Rated: **M

* * *

She didn't tempt with a kiss or a show of skin. No barriers were broken our forbidden temptation exposed. Not a single thing physically had changed between the two born for the holy cloth…yet they couldn't deny the unmistakable change within them as their bodies cried for the other.

Kikyou swayed her hips in a natural lure that had his eyes trace each and every inch they moved. Mouth gaping slightly ajar, he had to swallow hard when the fabric of her kimono slipped lower to reveal her ample breasts. Breasts that needed to be attended by his hands and hot mouth. Oh to have a pert little nipple within his grasp…Miroku felt the strain between his legs as he held back a moan.

The priestess didn't not tempt, she simply graced her beauty like one would their hand to something monotonous, like using a bow. It was a work of art that needed no promotion.

He could tell by the way her eyes remained glued to his that she liked him watching her. She liked the way his mouth parted in astonishment at her exquisiteness. "You're beautiful." Miroku stated and she dropped the remainder of her robes to the ground, leaving her bare for him to observe.

"Beautiful? Does one have to be beautiful to be with you?" Kikyou asked not to antagonize him, curiosity only.

Miroku answered without pause. "Yes. But in my eyes, all women are beautiful. Some though have beauty of their strength, others their charm and class."

"What of mine?" She drew her finger to pinch her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"You are unique. While you hold splendor on the outside, you hold sacred beauty of your soul within which shines through those soulful eyes of yours."

A pull of muscle at the corner of her mouth showed excitement at his words. They were every bit true and he wished she remembered them, for he did not exaggerate in the least.

She tilted her head, allowing strands of dark midnight hair to pool off her right shoulder "Do you wish to touch me? Feel the porcelain skin of a beautiful woman?"

"No."

No reaction came to form on her face, her breath though he could hear pitch at the unusual answer.

"No?" She repeated with her voice rising at the end, to rethink his answer.

Miroku's lips remained in a straight line. "No."

The priestess, to give credit, simply shrugged at the answer. "What do you wish to do then?"

"To bask in your beauty." He stated matter of factly.

She smiled. "You wish to watch?"

He nodded only once.

"Do you not seek pleasure?"

"Only yours which gives me my own."

"What do wish to witness?"

"Pleasure yourself." Violet eyes danced with something she couldn't quite label. But she did as requested of her and slid one delicate hand between her thighs, stroking the pearl that lay hidden behind dark curls.

Her fingers worked a steady rhythm, rubbing against the tight nub as waves of electricity and untold pleasure spasmed throughout her body.

Mouth slightly parted, he could her soft pants as she drew closer to her release. His eyes took in the euphoria of the scene playing before him. Her head fell back enough to display the white of her neck as her hand picked up speed. Her body convulsed with shudders, gasps of bliss escaping her pink lips as fluid rushed down her thighs. He could already feel himself lost to that, his body already cueing itself a climax of his own. When he said her pleasure would him such, he wasn't playing martyr. He truly did find pleasure in watching the priestess, the woman of magnificent beauty unfold before him.

When she finally receded down from whatever plane of heaven she'd parted to, her half opened eyes fell on his. "Did you find pleasure, monk?"

He nodded. "That I did."

"Do you wish to touch me now? Or will I have to risk your manhood and make the first move?"


End file.
